


Bloom

by Chummy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DadSchlatt, Other, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it’s fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chummy/pseuds/Chummy
Summary: He decided he hated the summer. It was too hot anyways. Spring was a beautiful time, rebirth and flourishing. His son.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hator/gifts).



> This is was a gift for a friend, a friend with an even better dadschlatt fic you should all absolutely check out. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190978/chapters/71670486
> 
> k thanks

He had once hated spring. It’s daily showers, cloying humidity and sudden chilled breeze. Not to mention the aggravating pollen. Spring meant months of not being able to breathe clearly and the feeling of always being sweaty. 

Tubbo was born in the spring. Schlatt couldn’t breathe looking at him, lungs clogging with  _ joy _ so thick he could feel it. Wrapping around him, vines threading into his skin of  _ love  _ for his little boy. 

He decided he hated the summer. It was too hot anyways. Spring was a beautiful time, rebirth and flourishing. His son. 

-

“Look! Look what I got!” a smile of missing teeth, wide and overjoyed. There’s freckles spanning the corner of his mouth to the tops of his cheeks and above his left eyebrow, they’d probably fade as he gets older. He watches his son wobble on unsteady legs, thrumming with excitement, as he approaches him with clasped hands.

Tubbo pants, grinning and grinning. Schlatt smiles back. Holds his own hands out around Tubbos much much much smaller ones. There’s freckles on his knuckles too, Schlatt has kissed them as Tubbo falls asleep. He hopes those don’t fade with age. “Whatcha got now kid?” 

“A bee!” he giggles. Overjoyed and shaking his little fists. Schlatt curses internally, preparing for the oncoming beesting and proceeding tears. How did the kid manage to even catch one is beyond him. 

“Oh? Can I see him?” he says, keeping the worry from his tone, hoping the bee would simply fly far far away. Tubbo nods his head eagerly, curls shaking around small developing horns. 

Slowly, hands in Schlatt’s own, Tubbo uncups his hands, eyes wide in awe at the small fat bumblebee buzzing around. Schlatt breathes a sigh of quiet relief, watching the bee tickle one of Tubbo’s thumbs. 

“He must think you’re a flower,” he muses, holding his sons hands gently, letting the small bug crawl around. 

“‘M not a flower silly bee,” Tubbo giggles again, shaking his head slightly as if admonishing the bee. “Silly bee.” he whispers again and Schlatt laughs, picking up a nearby daffodil. 

“Time to go home little buddy,” he says, placing the flower in Tubbos palm and watching the bee climb its petals. He moves the flower back to the ground gently, Tubbo watches with extreme care, barely blinking. 

He stretches as he stands once the flower and bee are safely back where they belong. Watches the sun start to creep below the horizon, he feels a small hand clutch onto his pants leg. He looks down to big wondering eyes. 

“Will he be here tomorrow?” Tubbo asks, genuine and Schlatt holds his hand before he has a chance to bite into his nails. 

Schlatt nods and says  _ of course, _ because he isn’t going to explain the natural lifespan of bees. Tubbo smiles at that and swings their joined hands between them. 

-

It’s rainy. A soft warm drizzle, almost comforting. Tubbos curls puff and fluff with the dewey moisture in the air. 

Schlatt watches him jump into puddles, splashing and laughing as the bottom of his jeans get wet. His smile is bright, eyes scrunched in pure delight. He doesn’t have the heart to tell him to stop. He walks a few paces behind Tubbo, difficult to keep up with overexcited legs. Hand on the rather useless umbrella, knowing the sky would most likely clear up in a few minutes. 

“Oooh! A big one!” Tubbo points at an upcoming puddle, slightly larger than the other ones but relatively big to a small body. “Together! Together!” He says, tugging on Schlatts arm. Schlatt laughs, open and happy. 

“My shoes are gonna get all wet,” he says and doesn’t know why he’s trying to convince his son to let him off on this but he doesn’t mind too much. 

“They’ll dry!” Tubbo says, steadfast and nodding vigorously because he’s right and he knows when he’s right. 

“Yeah, they will,” Schlatt says, taking hold of Tubbo’s hand and starting a running jump into the puddle. Tubbo laughs and laughs, they’re drenched from the knees down. 

The sun breaks through meager clouds. Tubbo smiles brighter than its rays. 

-

He sneezes, and sneezes and sneezes and still feels absolutely no relief. The trees of their backwards sway with the wind and Schlatt sniffles at the downpour of pollen that goes with it. 

He watches Tubbo through the small window of their kitchen. Playing with a rowdy kid from a house just down their street. Schlatt hadn’t caught his name, mid sneezing attack, had only waved and let them inside. Tubbo had giggled, the blonde kid at his side said his brother had horrible allergies as well. 

Tubbo swings a stick, a makeshift sword, hitting against another splintering stick. The blonde kid laughs, loud and fully, cheeks red and twinkling eyes. Tubbo laughs in return, Schlatts heart swells. 

He watches the two duel. Yelling off commands to imaginary crewmates and each other. He watches as Tubbo carefully side steps their patch of growing flowers, watches at the kid notices and also does the same. A friendship blooms amongst flowers.

He catches the kids name at Tubbo’s birthday party just the next week.  _ Tommy. _ Their house is slightly full, as he meets Tommy’s siblings and father. Other neighborhood parents drop by to say hello and give gifts. Schlatt can’t help the proud smile on his face when they tell him how sweet a kid his son is. 

“I don’t know where he gets it from!” He jokes and watches Puffy’s curls shake around her cheeks as she laughs. 

He takes pictures as Tubbo blows out his candles. Laughs as Tommy streaks icing across Tubbos cheek and Tubbo does the same back as his older brothers complain about sticking their fingers in the cake. 

Schlatt settles into the kitchen, sniffling and sneezing slightly, watching Tommy’s oldest brother hoist Tubbo onto his shoulder as they try to climb the old tree in their yard. He smiles as he hears the sliding door open, Phil, the kids father comes in, tucking his large wings at his side as he does. 

“There you are! Wanted to give you this before I forget,” He says, handing a small bag out to Schlatt. 

“Oh you didn’t hav-“ he opens the bag. “What is this exactly?” he asks, staring at dry leaves and herbs.

“Mint leaves, eucalyptus, more of the same. It helps relieve allergies. My oldest, Techno, can’t handle springtime at all. Tommy mentioned you were the same.” Phil explains, pointing to the taller of the four, Schlatt smiles at the pink streaks in the teens hair. 

“He dyed his hair himself?” he asks and Phil laughs.

“Teenagers,” Phil sighs and shakes his head with a smile. “Nah, the middle one, Wilbur helped him in the middle of the night.”

Schlatt laughs at that. “Parenting huh?” Phil smiles back at him.

“Parenting.” 

They watch their sons play around. Watch as Wilbur wraps Tommy in his jacket once the night chill starts to settle, as Tubbo tries to braid Techno’s hair, as they climb to the highest branch to watch the sunset. 

The tiptoe around their flower patch. They’re growing lilacs. They sway to the sound of laughter and spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed! Also in this verse they still have Horns, wings, PIG TECHNO. It’s just like idk, suburbia lol.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Zoldyke_)
> 
> come yell!


End file.
